In recent years, mass occurrence of lice has been reported from various places of the country, which causes public discussion and calls for establishment of an effective method for extermination of lice.
For extermination of lice, insecticidal dust formulations or shampoos have been used so far. It cannot, however, be said that satisfactory extermination is achieved in every case. There has been a demand for development of a more effective method for extermination of lice.